La senda Tortuosa
by Ryuyami
Summary: Un favor al reino demaciano se convierte en lo que sería la posible perdición para algunos campeones. Una aventura que no tiene algún precedente les espera, además, de que las jugadas que tiene el corazón del principe son algo... inesperadas para cierta persona y su ave. Amor, humor y acción en esta historia.
1. Chapter 1 El inicio

Era un día como cualquier otro, en una ciudad no como cualquier otra. En la enorme y ejemplar ciudad de Demacia, donde la ley se hace respetar a cualquier precio, un soldado se encontraba revisando informes que debía llenar. Sus ojos viajaban de uno a otro sin poder darse cuenta de que sin importar a donde mirase, ninguno desaparecería.

—Esto no tiene solución.-exclamó Garen suspirando con desaliento.

—¿Pasa algo hermanito?.-

—Lux, ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que Jarvan te había mandado a revisar aquel problema en los límites del reino.-

—Así lo hice.-reclamó una voz firme que entraba en la sala, y que erizó las espaldas de ambos.-Luxana, reporte.-

—Mi reporte es que aquel problema de los límites del reino era unas tuberías tapadas que causaban asco y reclamos de la gente.-contestó con nervio ante la imponente presencia del príncipe, que clavaba sus ojos en ella.

—¿Qué ocurrió con eso?.-

—Fácil, hice estallar la tubería desde fuera y se arregló.-

—¡¿Qué?!.-Jarvan tomó un color rojo de inmediato.-¿Qué hiciste estallar las tuberías?.-

—El problema se solucionó.-comentó Lux sudando a borbotones.

—¡Hubieras llamado a los reparadores del reino!.-reclamó el príncipe levantando las manos con tanta fuerza, que casi se sale de su armadura.-Además…-

La frase no pudo ser concluida debido a que la puerta de la sala principal se abrió dejando ver a un soldado.

—Mi señor, un hombre solicita verlo.-

—Que espere un momento, tengo algunos asuntos que arreglar aquí.-comentó mirando de reojo a Lux, quien buscaba ayuda en Garen, pero este se hacía el tonto levantando sus informes.

—Esto es un poco importante, Principe Jarvan.-

Un invitado más apareció en esa sala, caminando tranquila y pasivamente, como si estuviera en la propia sala de su casa.

—¡Ezreal!.-exclamó Lux con entusiasmo, el mismo que se apagó al instante al encontrar las miradas de su hermano y de Jarvan ajusticiándola duramente.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede, Explorador Ezreal?.-

—He venido aquí a solicita apoyo al Reino de Demacia para que haga una misión muy importante.-comentó el rubio sonriendo.

—¿Ahora haces de mensajero?.-se burló Garen, quien ahora fue arremetido con miradas de Lux.

—¿Qué clase de misión solicitas?.-

—Una escolta.-

—¿Te han atacado?.-preguntó con un poco de preocupación la chica.

—¿Qué? No, no es para mí.-rió un poco.-Se trata de una persona de alto poder. Es un amigo, por decirlo de algún modo. Es el Señor Alekseid quien necesita el favor.-

—Si es tan fuerte en rango, ¿Por qué no contrata gente especializada?.-preguntó Garen.

—Lo haría, pero sospecha que la gente así no sería rival para los mercenarios que pudiera mandar Noxus contra él. Todos sabemos que gente como Darius o Katarina son gente que hay que tenerle mucho cuidado. Noxianos, como los odio.-

—En eso tienes razón.-reflexionó Jarvan.-Si ese es el caso, comunica a tu amigo que te ayudaré. Enviaré a alguien para que cumpla esa misión.-

—Debo advertir que la escolta es algo pesada. He recorrido el camino que quiere Alekseid y es bastante duro. Incluso un explorador como yo tendría algunos problemas.-

—Mis soldados están entrenados de la manera más rigurosa, además, si es un camino así…-Jarvan recapacitó un poco mientras miraba a Lux.-Creo que sería un buen escarmiento para alguna persona.-

—Sin duda lo sería.-comentó Ezreal desconociendo la situación.

—Bien, tomaré mi decisión y verás a mis hombres hoy en la noche. Comunica eso y lleva a tu amigo a la puerta sur del reino, mis hombres esperarán ahí.-

—Entendido.-Ezreal se levantó de un salto.-Nos vemos después, gracias por recibirme, su majestad.-

El explorador salió de la sala mientras que Jarvan no quitaba la vista de aquella chica.

—Luxanna, serás tú la que ayude en la escolta de ese hombre. Te servirá como castigo por lo que hiciste.-

—Debiste hacer las cosas bien.-comentó Garen ante el rostro triste de Lux.-Si las cosas no se hacen como se deben hacer, crearía un problema para todos.-

—Muy bien dicho Garen.-apoyó el príncipe poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

—Gracias. La verdad es que yo soy de esos que quieren que las cosas salgan bien para todos.-

—Me conmueve tu forma de hablar.-comentó Jarvan sonriendo ligeramente.-Por eso, he decidido que tú acompañarás a Lux.-

—¿Qué?.-

—¡Ja!.-reclamó Lux mirando a su hermano, quien no terminaba de creerlo lo que acababa de escuchar.

—De esa manera tendrás tiempo de infundir en Luxana esos valores que has mencionado.-dijo Jarvan con orgullo.

—Pero es su castigo, no el mio.-

—¿Es eso una rebeldía de tu parte?.-le miró Jarvan con un rostro maquiavélico.-Por que sabes cómo se castigan las insubordinaciones.-

Garen tragó saliva mientras sentía que la mirada del príncipe se clavaba como lo haría su lanza. El poder de Demacia se levantó al fin y suspiró.

—Lo entiendo, acudiré a la misión.-comentó apretando los dientes, mientras que Lux celebraba en privado a sus espaldas.

Todo quedó en miradas serias y ligeros enojos cuando los hermanos Crownguard abandonaban la habitación. Al salir por la puerta, se encontraron con Xin Zhao, quien se acercó.

—Hola.-saludó alegre a Lux, quien solo paso de largo.-Hola.-saludó a Garen quien también pasó de largo.-Que pesados son…-dijo con cierto enojo antes de entrar en la sala real.

Miró a Jarvan, quien parecía pensativo mirando la ventana y revisando las actividades de su pueblo.

—¿Le sucede algo, principe?.-intervino Xin acercándose a Jarvan.

—¿Sabes algo de lo que siente Luxanna por el explorador Ezreal?.-

—¡No!.-se sorprendió Xin Zhao mientras sacudía las manos nerviosamente.-¿Cómo voy a saber yo que pueden tener algo en común esos dos? Eso sería algo inaudito, je je je…-

—Pues yo sí lo he notado.-llamó firme Jarvan.-Desde la última visita del explorador a Demacia, Luxanna ha estado diferente. Se le nota un poco… distraída.-

—No es por ofender pero, hablamos de Lux.-

—Aun así, siento que el explorador ha causado algún tipo de distracción mayor en ella. Ahora se le ve siempre feliz y todo eso.-Jarvan se le acercó demasiado a Xin mirándole a los ojos.-Dime Xin Zhao, ¿Esto es amor?.-

—Ejem… mi señor…-llamó un guardia desde la puerta, que había visto sólo el final de la escena.-Tiene… una visita…-

—¿Quién es?.-

—Es Quinn, su majestad.-

—Entiendo.-se despegó de Xin, quien estaba sonrojado por la pena de esa vergonzosa escena.-Dile que pase.-

El soldado se fue mientras que Xin intentaba recuperar su tono normal de piel.

—Supongo que es un sentimiento bastante complicado.-continuó el príncipe, mirando la ventana de nuevo.

—Un poco, sí.-comentó Xin.-Pero es normal en la mayoría de la gente. Incluso usted podría enamorarse.-

—¿Cómo que incluso yo?.-preguntó con ojos amenazantes, lo que hizo sudar a Xin.

—¡Quiero decir! Que alguien que tiene su rango puede encontrar una persona que le haga sentir bien. Así como dice que es Lux con Ezreal.-

La mirada del príncipe se quedó unos segundos más antes de apartarse.

—Tienes razón. Quizás debería empezar a buscar a una persona que me acompañe el resto de mis días, alguien con quién tener descendencia digna del gobierno de Demacia.-

La conversación seguía sin que los dos sospecharan, que desde el otro lado de la puerta entreabierta, Quinn estuviera escuchando con atención.

—Tiene que ser alguien buena en la batalla.-comentó Jarvan.

—Que sea justa.-apoyaba Xin.

—Que sus valores sean lo primero en su vida.-

—Que nunca tenga miedo.-

Ante cada calificativo, los ojos de Quinn se llenaban de ilusión, y sus mejillas de rojizo.

—Que sea fuerte e inteligente.-continuaba Jarvan.

—Alguien con todas esas características, es alguien como… como…-ante cada palabra, Quinn sonreía más.-Como por ejemplo, Kayle.-

—¡Exacto!.-

Ante el veredicto final, Quinn quedó paralizada, mientras que Valor reía echando graznidos. Estos fueron escuchados por los que estaban dentro.

—¿Quién está ahí?.-llamó con voz firme Jarvan.

—Yo, su majestad.-

La puerta se abrió y Quinn apareció como si nada.

—Quinn, pasa.-invitó el Príncipe, para luego dirigirse a su amigo.-Xin, no olvides lo que hemos hablado. Quiero que me hagas una cita con esa persona para esta noche.-

—Entendido, su majestad. Con su permiso.-

—Oh, ¿Una cita?.-Quinn apretaba los dientes ligeramente.-¿Puedo saber para qué?.-

—Son asuntos privados del reino.-dijo Xin mientras salía del cuarto.

—Oh vaya, ¿Ocultas algo, Príncipe Jarvan?.-

—No es de tu incumbencia, ¿Qué necesitas?.-

—Sólo vine a informarle, que la misión que me había encomendado está hecha.-

—Excelente, puede retirarse.-

Jarvan volvió a la ventana de nuevo, sin darse cuenta que Quinn le miraba. Sentía ganas de decirle lo que sentía, pero siendo una persona con un cargo tan alto, desconocía la forma en la que reaccionaría. Lo miró unos segundos más y luego salió del castillo. Jarvan suspiró, mientras veía como el día avanzaba y daba paso a la noche.


	2. Chapter 2 El camino

La noche había llegado a Demacia, y en una de las puertas principales dos personas esperaban. Luxanna, envuelta con una caperuza café estaba sentada en una caja de madera cercana. Su hermano estaba de pie, envuelto en una caperuza también, vigilando mientras su rostro se mostraba ligeramente molesto.

—Lamento la tardanza.-comentó Ezreal apareciendo en escena.

—¿Dónde está el amigo del que hablabas?.-intervino Garen antes siquiera de que Lux pudiera decir algo.

—No vino, pero aquí están las personas que deben escoltar.-

Fuera del reino, a pocos metros de ahí estaba una carroza no muy llamativa. Con dos caballos atados y sin chofer, los demacianos miraron con curiosidad.

—¿Quién está dentro?.-preguntó Lux curiosa.

—Son los gemelos hijos de Alekseid. Son Amy y Alan. Por ahora están dormidos así que sería bueno que no los molestaran por un rato.-

—¿Quién está dormido?.-dijo una voz joven.

Ante ellos apareció un joven, de cabellos azulados oscuros y de piel blanca. Vestido como los demás, con una caperuza marrón.

—Alan.-llamó Ezreal.

—¿Qué pasa Ez?.-preguntó a modo de saludo.-¿Ya está todo listo?.-

—Claro. Estas dos son las personas que les escoltarán hacia su destino.-

—Mi nombre es Garen, el poder de Demacia.-dijo el corpulento hombre.-Ella es mi hermana Luxanna.-dijo señalando a la rubia.

—Es linda.-salió de la boca del joven.

El sonrojo de pena de la chica solo pudo ser comparado por el de enojo por parte de Garen, mientras que Ezreal volteaba a otro lado.

—¿A dónde se supone que vamos?.-intervino Garen.

—Es una residencia importante en Bandle City.-

—¿La ciudad de los Yordle?.-

—Exactamente. Veremos a un amigo de mi padre ahí.-

—Entonces, será mejor que partamos ahora. Si no queremos llamar la atención es mejor salir.-indicó Garen tomando el control de aquella carroza.

Lux subió también mientras miraba a Ezreal, quien se quedaba debajo.

—¿Tú no vienes?.-preguntó Lux.

—Suena peligroso, me apunto.-sonrió.

Garen se mantenía serio mientras que Lux sonreía al ver a Ezreal con ellos. Alan volvió a la carroza y partieron hacia su destino. La noche por aquellos campos no era nada especial. La tranquilidad abrumaba el ambiente mientras que nadie se disponía a hablar.

—Esta todo muy tranquilo.-comentó el explorador mirando a sus alrededores.

—Sí, ¿No es genial?.-apoyó Lux.

—No realmente.-intervino Garen.-Está muy tranquilo de hecho.-

Las últimas palabras de Garen pusieron alertas a los dos jóvenes que estaban ahí. Si bien era cierto que todo estaba tranquilo, estaba demasiado callado para esos momentos. En el sendero que transitaban estaba algo oscuro, rodeado de arboles y eran iluminados únicamente por una linterna colgante que tenían los caballos al frente.

Repentinamente, el sonido de ramas a un costado del sendero. Lux respondió de inmediato y lanzó una singularidad brillante para tener algo de visión entre los árboles. La habilidad iluminó la zona, pero no había nada ahí y sin embargo, las ramas continuaban moviéndose.

—¿Quién está ahí?.-gritó Garen, quien no recibió respuesta.

Lo que sea que los estuviera acechando, estaba moviéndose con rapidez. Los tres guerreros miraban a su alrededor, expectantes de lo que pudiera pasar, cuando de pronto un aullido se escuchó, lo que hizo reconocible al atacante.

—Es War…-

La frase de Garen no pudo terminarse, ya que de entre las sombras con habilidad bestial, saltó aquel hombre-lobo, quien tenía como blanco a la doncella de Demacia. Garen respondió apartando a la chica justo a tiempo para recibir él mismo el poderoso embate del hombre-bestia. Warwick mordió con ferocidad el brazo de Garen, quien intentaba quitárselo de encima.

—¡Yo te ayudo!.-Ezreal usó un disparo místico sobre el enemigo, quien se apartó sin alejarse.

—¿Qué haces aquí?.-preguntó el caballero notando que su brazo comenzaba a sangrar.

—Vine por ellos.-señaló la carreta.

—Sobre mi cuerpo muerto.-

—¡Es un buen trato!.-

Warwick aulló dejando ver la llamada del cazador y sus garras se tornaron naranjas brillantes. Con una velocidad increíble, se abalanzó sobre Garen quien resaltó con Coraje para aguantar el poderoso embate. Lux se acercó para ayudar, pero notó algo extraño detrás de la carreta. Unas pequeñas huellas se iban dibujando poco a poco. Sin dudarlo mas tiempo, lanzó un Hechizo luminoso atrapando algo invisible en ese momento.

—Te atrapé.-mencionó acercándose al invisible ser, pero fue sorprendida con un tonel de veneno que cayó a sus pies.

Ella retrocedió notando como la corrosiva sustancia verde burbujeaba en el suelo, y unos segundos después ante ella apareció Twitch, riendo como un maníatico.

—¡Lux!.-gritaron al unísono Ezreal y Garen, dejando de ver a su enemigo en turno.

Ezreal utilizó su desplazamiento arcano para ayudar a la chica, mientras que Garen fue atacado a traición por el hombre-lobo. Recibió unos cuantos arañazos que comenzaban a sangrar y ponían a Warwick cada vez más acelerado.

La bestia lanzó su opresión infinita ante el diezmado caballero, llenándolo de heridas por unos segundos antes de que algo le interrumpiera. Un fuerte puñetazo en la cara del lobo lo alejó de Garen. El golpe había sido propinado por Alan, quien había saltado del transporte para darle con fuerza a su enemigo.

—¡No salgas!.-ordenó Garen.-Están en peligro.-

—Solo te doy una mano.-dijo sonriendo confiadamente.

Detrás del transporte, Twitch apuntaba su ballesta hacia Ezreal que se movía evadiendo los disparos con su desplazamiento arcano y su agilidad de explorador.

—¡Esquiva esto!..-exclamó Twitch mientras cerraba los ojos y preparaba su habilidad definitiva.

El explorador fue tomado de manera desprevenida por este ataque, que pudo ser mortal de no ser por una barrera prismática propinada por Lux que mermó el ataque. Gracias a esto, Ezreal tuvo tiempo de alejarse un poco y estirar su mano hacia la ratilla. Un arco apareció en su muñeca, señal de que se preparaba para su ataque más poderoso. Twitch se alarmó ligeramente y recurrió a su invisibilidad de nuevo, pero los disparos certeros de Ezreal había sido lanzados. Estos se estrellaron contra el suelo en el lugar donde estaba Tiwtch.

—¿Le diste?.-preguntó Lux.

—No, pero dudo que vuelva a acercarse por aquí.-

—¡Garen!.-recordó la chica.

En el frente del carruaje, Garen en el suelo y Alan mirándole con esa sonrisa.

—¡Eres mío!.-exclamó Warwick saltando en la espalda del joven.

Lo que siguió después de eso, Garen no pudo creerlo. Alan emitió un aullido idéntico al de Warwick y detuvo el embate. Sus manos se vieron transformadas a garras, sus dientes a colmillos y su tranquilidad en euforia. Warwick había podido encajar apenas un arañazo en la mejilla del muchacho, que comenzó a dejar salir sangre como si una llave hubiera sido abierta.

—Interesante.-dijo entre gruñidos el enemigo.-Veamos si…-

Su frase fue interrumpida de nuevo por Alan, quien se lanzó contra él rasguñándolo con sus enormes zarpas. Warwick se llenó de unas cuantas heridas antes de decidir alejarse de ahí, sobre todo por que Garen se había levantado y no parecía haber sido lastimado en ningún momento.

—Al menos se fue.-dijo Garen, sabiendo que esa era la menor de sus preocupaciones.-¿Estás bien?.-

Alan apartó la mano de Garen y le miró con la misma furia que lo haría Warwick, emitiendo incluso un aullido de estridencia mayor. El caballero de Demacia no pudo hacer más que levantar la guardia ante la nueva amenaza, pero nada sucedió. Alan retrocedió en su transformación, regresando a su humanidad y cayendo inconsciente al piso. Garen respiraba agitado intentando encajar las piezas en su cabeza, pero sin tener ningún resultado coherente para esta situación.

—¿Qué…fue eso?.-comentó enormemente sorprendida Lux, quien había visto la última parte de la escena.

Garen simplemente tomó al chico inconsciente y lo subió de nuevo a la carroza.

—Tenemos que partir. No quiero tener más ataques antes de llegar al siguiente pueblo.-dijo cerrando el tema por ese día, pero reflexionando en su cabeza todos los eventos sucedidos.

La noche había llegado también al reino de Demacia, en el cuál el príncipe Jarvan esperaba con algo de impaciencia en sus aposentos, hasta que la puerta se abrió y Xin apareció.

—Mi señor.-dio una leve reverencia.-La señorita Kayle le espera.-

—De acuerdo. En un momento estoy en el comedor.-dijo arreglando su armadura frente al espejo, para luego girarse hacia Xin.-¿Cómo luzco?.-

—Excelente, su majestad. Usted no debe preocuparse de nada.-

Jarvan salió de su aposento en dirección al comedor del castillo, donde al llegar pudo ver a la invitada de pie, quien dio una leve reverencia.

—Su majestad, el caballero Xin Zhao me ha indicado que usted quería verme. ¿A qué debo el honor de su invitación?.-

—Quiero que cenes conmigo.-dijo sin ningún tipo de titubeo.

—¿Eh? Lo siento su realeza, creo que no he escuchado bien.-Para corroborar eso, Kayle se desprendió de su casco dejando ver esos hermosos ojos azul brillante y su larga cabellera rubia.-¿Puede repetírmelo, por favor?.-

—He dicho que quiero que cenes conmigo esta noche.-

Kayle sintió un calor leve en sus mejillas, agitando levemente la cabeza para intentar comprender lo que pasaba.

—¿Y a qué debo el honor?.-

—Estoy buscando a alguien para tener hij…-

—¡El príncipe solo quiere platicar contigo!.-intervino Xin Zhao.

—¿Qué haces?.-

—Escuche, príncipe Jarvan.-llamó en voz baja para evitar que Kayle escuchara.-Si usted es muy directo con sus invitadas, estás podrían asustarse y huir. Como comandante de guerra, usted sabe que un ataque directo no siempre tiene un buen resultado.-

—Es cierto.-golpeó la parte baja de su puño con su palma.-Las bajas serían incontables sin decir que el enemigo podría apropiarse de las tropas.-

—Ehh…Sí, justo así.-sonrió Xin nervioso.-Por ahora, solo platique con ella. Conózcala más y luego juzgará si es la pareja que usted necesita.-

Las palabras de Xin Zhao parecían tener efecto en Jarvan, quien se mostraba reflexivo.

—Entiendo.-afirmó con la cabeza para después asomarse por encima del hombro de su amigo.-Solo quiero que cenes y platiques conmigo hoy.-

Kayle no podía estar más confundida que en ese momento. Sin ningún tipo de razón, el príncipe Jarvan IV la había invitado a cenar y a platicar. Su mirada era de desconfianza, y aunque era el príncipe Jarvan, el regidor del reino el que le invitaba, era justamente esa razón la que le desconcertaba.

—Por favor, siéntese aquí.-invitó Xin a la mujer.

Kayle dirigió una mirada sospechosa hacia él, antes de mirar a Jarvan, quien se sentó frente a ella.

—Por favor, háblame de ti.-dijo el príncipe, con la seriedad que tendría si tratara un asunto del gobierno.

Xin Zhao tomó guardia de pie, cerca de una pared y en posición firme con la mirada al frente. Repentinamente, algo llamó su atención en la ventana frente a él, del otro lado del cuarto. Agudizó su vista y vio algo que estaba aleteando y se quedaba quieto un segundo en aquella ventana.

—¿Valor?.-preguntó en voz baja cuando notó que aquel extraño cuerpo desapareció dejándose caer.

Xin no podía estar más en lo cierto, ya que a mitad de aquella noche una magistral ave se deslizaba por los cielos extendiendo sus alas. Planeó para después caer en picada y detenerse antes de tocar el suelo, llegando hasta el brazo de su dueño.

—¿Y bien?.-

El ave comenzó a emitir graznidos y silbidos moviendo sus alas, lo que parecía entender perfectamente Quinn, quien estaba oculta bajo un velo negro y ropas del mismo color.

—Entiendo, asi que sólo están cenando. Debes regresar ahí y decirme si hacen algo más.-

El ave negó con la cabeza emitiendo un sonido parecido al gruñido de un perro.

—Vamos Valor, es por una buena causa, así tú…-

—De manera que tú eres el espía…-se escuchó una voz firme y ligeramente rasposa detrás de ella.

—Galio…-suspiró en voz inaudible.

Quinn se quedó quieta sin girarse, ya que por ningún motivo debían saber que ella estaba espiando al príncipe.

—Estaba vigilando y de pronto veo un ave salir de la ventana del cuarto del príncipe Jarvan. Será mejor que me digas quién eres y qué buscas, o no saldrás de Demacia en una pieza.-

La advertencia que había hecho la gárgola era una que cumpliría a toda costa. Quinn la conocía y sabía que era así, pero debía intentar ocultar su identidad a cualquier precio.

—¡Ve por los ojos!.-ordenó a su ave, quien se lanzó hacia la cara de Galio, pero bastó con que una Ráfaga justiciera saliera de las enormes alas de la gárgola para apartar a Valor y lanzarse contra su enemigo.

Quinn intentó atacar, pero Galio la apresó con sus garras y en un movimiento brusco le desprendió el velo del rostro, develando la identidad que se ocultaba.

—¿Quinn?.-

—Sí, por favor no me lastimes.-

Las garras de Galio prensaban a la chica, pero fueron liberadas una vez que se dio cuenta.

—¿Qué haces aquí?, mejor dicho, ¿Qué haces espiando al príncipe Jarvan?.-

—Yo…-Quinn tomó un tono rojizo mientras giraba los ojos, buscando una respuesta.-La verdad es que…-


	3. Chapter 3 Querido Jarvan

Quinn no tenía salida, y menos con aquella gárgola sometiéndole de manera casi ridícula, pero eso no quería decir que tuviera que confesar la verdad. Tragó saliva y dejó escapar un suspiró antes de comenzar lo que sería su explicación.

—Verás, la verdad es que… hace poco escuché de un ataque hacia el príncipe y sólo estaba vigilando por si algo sucedía.-

—¿Un ataque al príncipe? Que tragedia, sonaré la alarma de inmediato.-

—¡Espera!.-llamó Quinn antes de que Galio levantara el vuelo.-No hagas eso.-

—¿Por qué no? Si un ataque va a ser efectuado en Demacia es mejor…-

—Nadie va a atacar a Jarvan.-confesó al fin.

—¿No? Entonces, ¿Qué hacías espiando al Príncipe?.-

Un suspiro más escapó de la boca de Quinn, quien viéndose acorralada solo pudo mirar a Galio como rogando que le dejara ir sin preguntar nada.

—¿Te encuentras bien?.-

—Sí, algo así. Sólo verificaba que Jarvan… es decir, su majestad estuviera bien por que iba a ver a alguien hoy.-

—Cierto.-reflexionó Galio.-Ahora que lo mencionas, Kayle llegó hace poco al castillo.-

—Sí, y por eso quería ver si estaban bien y esas cosas.-

La mirada de la gárgola no parecía converse del todo, pero Galio comenzó a alejarse de ahí.

—Sea lo que sea que tengas, espero que te mejores pronto.-

Tan grandes como eran, Galio extendió sus alas antes de emprender el vuelo y alejarse de ahí.

—Celos.-mencionó una voz femenina.

Quinn se giró rápidamente y pudo ver que, recargada en una pared con una sonrisa confiada a Ahri.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí?.-

—Eso debería preguntarlo yo.-se cruzó de brazos la raposa.-Vienes a armar un escandalo enorme a mi restaurante a la mitad de la noche.-

—Fue culpa de Galio.-

—Él no tiene la culpa de tus celos.-

Valor asentía con la cabeza mientras que Quinn se tornaba roja como un tomate.

—¡Yo no tengo celos!.-

—Por favor.-dijo Ahri mostrando una sonrisa confiada.-He visto tantas veces esos sentimientos que digas lo que digas, sabes que tengo razón.-

—Para ti puede ser fácil decirlo. No creo que hayas sentido algo así con alguien.-

—Tanto como tú lo sientes ahora, no, pero un poco quizás. Tienes que ser más atrevida con Jarvan si quieres que te haga caso.-

—No es tan fácil. Hay protocolos y reglas que…-

—Oye oye, no te dije que tienes que lanzarte sobre él cuando lo veas… a menos que sea eso lo que quieras hacer.-

—¡Claro que no!.-gritó apenada.

—¡Silencio!.-regañó un habitante Demaciano ante el escándalo que se estaba dando en la calle.

—Vamos adentro para hablar y ver qué podemos hacer.-

Ahri caminó de regresó al restaurante donde vivía, pero notó que Quinn no iba tras ella.

—O también puedes quedarte ahí, mientras Jarvan encuentra a la mujer que quiere.-

Las últimas palabras de la raposa calaron hondamente en Quinn, quien caminó detrás de ella sin saber a ciencia cierta lo que le esperaba.

Mientras tanto, dentro de los muros del castillo, Kayle y Jarvan degustaban una cena preparada por los altos chefs reales, pero un silencio total se apoderó de todo el ambiente, lo que inquietaba un poco a Xin. Discretamente se le acercó a la espalda del Príncipe.

—Disculpe, su majestad.-le habló en voz baja al oído.-¿No piensa en hablar con Kayle para ver si puede ser su pareja?.-

—Es cierto, casi olvido juzgarla.-

—¿Juzgarme?.-preguntó Kayle.

—Quiero decir, hablar.-

Xin Zhao se separó sin saber a ciencia cierta si lo que estaba a punto de suceder sería algo positivo. Jarvan tomó una servilleta y limpió sus labios antes de comenzar.

—Cuéntame Kayle, ¿Cómo te va?.-

—Bien…-la chica se sentía extrañada y nerviosa al estar siendo interrogada con cosa tan triviales.-Supongo que últimamente ha habido un poco de trabajo pero no es anda que no pueda manejar.-

—Parece que has estado bastante ocupada.-

—Así es, pero no me molesta.-le miró con decisión.-Tengo que cumplir mi misión y proteger todo cuanto pueda mientras esté aquí.-

Jarvan se mostraba impasible ante esos comentarios.

—Entonces, creo que no tienes mucho tiempo libre.-

—No puedo.-espetó bajando un poco la mirada.-No podré descansar mientras que este mundo se encuentre sumergida en esta injusticia. Además, con Morgana rondando por ahí, no es seguro que me quede sin hacer nada.-

—En eso tienes razón. Morgana no es alguien a quien se debe tomar tan a la ligera ya que posee un poder enorme.-

—Efectivamente, y no descansaré hasta cumplir lo que he prometido.-

Jarvan, contrario a toda posibilidad, mostró una sonrisa ante la ardiente decisión que reflejaban los ojos de Kayle. Suspiró sin dejar de sonreir y miró a Xin Zhao, haciéndole una ligera señal de "no" con la cabeza.

—Entiendo perfectamente lo que quieres decir. Admiro tu decisión y dedicación a lo que haces, y si algún día necesitas ayuda, no dudes en acudir a nosotros.-

—Lo agradezco, su majestad. Aunque…tengo una duda.-

—Dime.-

—¿Por qué invitarme a cenar de manera tan repentina sólo para preguntarme cómo me va?.-

—En realidad, buscaba una pareja para que me ayudara a dirigir el reino, y pensé en ti por tu entrega y dedicación, pero veo que tienes cosas mucho más importantes en tu vida.-

Ante tal declaración, Kayle no pudo hacer más que tornarse completamente roja y desorientarse completamente. Jarvan se levantó de la mesa y le dio la espalda acercándose a la ventana donde estaba Xin Zhao.

—Lamento quitarte el tiempo, puedes retirarte.-

—Co…como diga, su majestad.-

Kayle tomó su casco y se lo puso inmediatamente para ocultar su vergüenza y salir del castillo. El príncipe miraba su ciudad de noche con un rostro pensativo.

—¿Sucede algo su majestad?.-preguntó Xin.

—Pienso en quién más podría ser mi esposa.-

—Eh… supongo que por hoy es muy tarde para pensar. Debería ir a descansar para poder meditarlo mejor y mañana tener más claras las cosas.-

—Ciertamente.-Jarvan se separó de la ventana.-Puedes retirarte.-

Esa fue la última orden antes de que se retirara el príncipe de Demacia.

Mientras esto ocurría, en una posada lejos del reino, cinco personas ocupaban una gran habitación, dos en una cama mientras que tres estaban de pie sin poder entender lo que había sucedido momentos antes. Alan estaba despertando, y al parecer estaba bastante desorientado.

—¿Dónde estoy?.-se preguntó sobándose la cabeza.

—Estamos en una posada antes de la gran barrera.-explicó Garen.

—¿Qué pasó?.-preguntó poniéndose de pie sin despegar la mano de su cabeza.

—Fuimos atacados por Warwick y Twitch.-indicó Lux.-Por suerte pudimos salir sin muchos problemas.-

—¿Sucedió algo además de eso?.-

Las miradas de Ezreal, Lux y Garen se encontraron entre sí, indicando que sí había sucedido algo, pero que no sabían si era una buena idea contárselo al chico.

—Lo que pasa es que a mitad de la pelea tú….-intentaba explicar Garen.-tuviste una especie de transformación.-

—Te convertiste en algo parecido a Warwick.-apoyó Ezreal.

—Entiendo.-respondió Alan sin siquiera inmutarse.-Lamento eso.-

—¿Sabías que eso te sucedía?.-

—Tengo una extraña enfermedad.-explicaba el joven.-Cada vez que tengo contacto con alguien, digamos que robo un poco de su escencia. Puedo sentir lo que siente, saber lo que piensa e incluso actuar como actua.

Generalmente lo puedo controlar, pero el odio y rencor que tenía Warwick guardado estaba fuera de cualquier límite, supongo que por eso perdí el control en ese momento.-

—Y ella, ¿Está enferma también?.-señaló con los ojos Ezreal a su hermana que seguía dormida.

—Algo así, aunque lo de ella es diferente. Su enfermedad le hace dormir bastante y muy profundamente, es por eso que a pesar de lo que sucedía en la carroza ella no se movía. Lleva dormida desde ayer y como ven, no ha despertado.

Esa es la principal razón por la que mi padre nos ha enviado hacia Bandle City, sabiendo que ahí residen los más grandes e inteligentes científicos. Quizás alguno de ellos, o aquel amigo con el que nos ha mandado sea la panacea que nos hace falta.-

La historia parecía haber conmovido los sentimientos de los tres. Garen suspiró mientras reposaba en una silla y su hermana lo hacía en una cama.

—Debemos descansar.-dijo el poder de Demacia.-Tenemos todavía un largo camino que recorrer hasta Bandle City.-

Sus compañeros le apoyaron, sin darse cuenta de que alguien, desde las sombras, espiaba a los habitantes de ese cuarto.

Al día siguiente en el Reino Demaciano, el príncipe estaba mirando la ventana de nuevo, cuando fue sorprendido por Xin Zhao.

—¿Cómo se siente su alteza?.-

—Un poco extraño por lo sucedido ayer.-dijo con su seriedad característica.-No creo que tenga buena suerte en esto de las parejas.-

—No debe desanimarse mi príncipe. Puede ser que Kayle no era para usted.-

—En eso estás correcto.-le miró a los ojos.-No puedo obligar a alguien quien tiene cosas más importantes a ser mi pareja. Sería deshonesto, cruel y hasta despiadado.-

—Eso demuestra que usted tiene un buen corazón.-Xin le puso con respeto una mano en el hombro.-Eso es lo que atrae a la mayoría de las mujeres, un hombre de buen corazón, fuerte, inteligente y con la decisión que usted tiene.-

—Otra vez en lo cierto. Debo decir que quizás Kayle no era la chica que estaba esperando, pero no es la única del reino. ¿Quién más podría citar aquí?.-

—Si me lo permite, me gustaría sugerir dar un paseo en lugar de venir al castillo. Puede ser que estos muros sean un poco imponentes para quien venga aquí.-

Jarvan lo reflexionó un poco mientras daba una larga mirada a todo su castillo.

—¿Dices que el castillo es feo?.-

—¡Oh no! No es eso.-negaba con las manos.-Quiero decir que a veces es mejor respirar el aire fresco del reino, ver los paisajes. A muchas mujeres les gustan ese tipo de cosas.-

El príncipe demaciano lo reflexionó de nuevo mientras miraba a su soldado mas fiel.

—En efecto. Una casa puede parecer una prisión si se pasa mucho tiempo encerrado.-

—Además, creo que le he encontrado compañía.-

Jarvan regresó a la ventana y vió que debajo de su torre pasaban dos personas. Una pequeña que daba saltitos al caminar y a su lado, una ninja con traje verde.

—Lo entiendo, pero… ¿No es muy pequeña?.-

—No me refiero a Annie, príncipe Jarvan…-

—Oh, Akali.-golpeó su puño con su palma entendiendo la idea.-Aunque no se si ella sea la ideal para estar conmigo.-

—No perdemos nada con intentarlo, ¿O si?.-

—Es cierto buen amigo, vamos allá.-

Jarvan en compañía de Xin Zhao abandonaban el castillo mientras que en otro lado de Demacia, Quinn tomaba un tono extremadamente rojo en su rostro.

—¡¿Qué diablos es esto?!.-

—Es un atuendo que hace caer a todos los hombres.-

Quinn había cambiado su atuendo típico por uno más provocativo diseñado por Ahri. El atuendo consistía en un provocador escote de metal sin tirantes, además de tener el abdomen descubierto y conservar un cinturón que apenas sostenía un pequeño taparrabo que con esfuerzos lograba cubrir las partes íntimas de Quinn. Lo único que tenía en las piernas eran unas grebas de acero. Valor se quedó con los ojos abiertos al ver a su dueña con tan poca cosa encima, cosa que Quinn notó y se tapó de inmediato.

—¡Valor!.-

El ave respondió haciéndose el disimulado y mirando hacia otro lado, cuando le pareció escuchar un sonido conocido. Se apresuró en un rápido aleteo y salió a la ventana del restaurante para ver quién se acercaba por esas calles. Unos graznidos hicieron sonrojar más a Quinn, ya que su compañero le indicó que venía el príncipe demaciano.

—¡¿Jarvan?!.-exclamó Quinn.

—¡Es tu oportunidad!.-

Ahri la empujó hacia la puerta que se abrió violentamente, y ahí, frente a ella, venía caminando Jarvan. Entonces, todo pareció suceder en cámara lenta. Jarvan fue llamado por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, pero velozmente, Valor se abalanzó sobre la cara del príncipe antes de pudiera ver algo. Xin Zhao vio a la ave, y su mirada se movió al frente viendo la ropa tan provocativa que tenía Quinn, quien sólo se ocupaba por tratar de tapar con sus brazos lo más que se podía.

Lo primero que vino ala cabeza en ese instante a Xin Zhao, fue el castigo correctivo que tendría Quinn si el príncipe la viera en ese estado. Con su habilidad característica, Xin se acercó a Quinn de manera veloz y en un solo movimiento, giró su lanza con un barrido creciente y empujó a Quinn dentro del restaurante nuevamente ajusto cuando Jarvan se lograba quitar a Valor de la cara.

—¡¿Qué está sucediendo?!.-preguntó Jarvan bastante molesto.

—Parece que unos niños han estado jugando con Valor.-intentó explicar Xin Zhao.-Y Valor acudió a usted para que le ayudase.-

—¿Y dónde está Quinn? Es muy raro que Valor esté sólo por ahí.-

—Debe estar cerca, pero descuida su majestad, vamos o Akali saldrá si que usted le haya propuesto algo.-

—¡Vamos!.-

Jarvan abandonó la fachada del restaurante junto a su camarada, sin imaginar que dentro del restaurante, Quinn estaba inmóvil, sonrojada por lo que acababa de vivir.

—¡No tenía que intervenir!.-dijo Ahri enojada apretando los puños.-Si Jarvan te hubiera visto así, hubiera caído rendido a tus pies.-

—No lo se. Quizás todo esto es demasiado atrevido para un caballero de Demacia.-dijo Quinn.-Además no me siento muy cómoda con todo esto, siento que la parte de arriba se me va a caer en cualquier….-

Efectivamente, la parte de arriba de Quinn cayó al piso pesadamente dejando al aire sus tributos.

—¡Hola! ¿Ya está abierto?.-preguntó un demaciano que se asomó por la entrada.-Vi la puerta abierta y…-

El demaciano no alcanzó a ver mucho de la escena debido a que Valor se abalanzó sobre él impidiéndole tener visión en ese momento. Para cuando se apartó el ave, sólo estaba Ahri ahí, con una sonrisa.

—Hoy abriremos un poco más tarde, por favor, vuelva después.-

El hombre se reitró de ahí sin entender muy bien lo que estaba pasando y sobre todo, sin darse cuenta de que Detrás de Ahri, Quinn estaba escondida, con el corazón a tope y cubriéndose lo más que podía.

—Esto no está funcionando…-

—No te preocupes, tengo un nuevo plan.-dijo la raposa sonriendo malvadamente, cosa que no le gustó a Quinn.


End file.
